Echoes of Time
by FatedLunar
Summary: Endgame/FFH Spoilers! Morgan thought things would get better after the blip. Instead, it's falling apart even more, until an accident lands her back in time. Thrown back to before the Avengers, she must adjust to this time period, while figuring out whether she wants to risk changing the timeline for the better.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: Endgame/Far From Home spoilers ahead. Please don't continue unless you've already seen it.**

_Prologue_

Morgan Stark sat on the couch, head in her hands. She sighed, not sure what to do. Playing just wasn't the same without dad and Peter around.

"I'm bored," complained Morgan. She looked around in case she missed a toy. Of course she didn't.

"I know," replied Harley from next to her. "You want to go out? A change of scenery might do you some good."

Harley had been great after her dad died. After the Mysterio incident, he decided to visit her and mom, at least for a few weeks. Sadly, he'd have to go home after that.

"I guess," said Morgan. "I just thought things would get better, but... it's even worse."

"Maybe the world just needs more time to get back on its feet," suggested Harley. "But it's worse for us, what with losing your father and all."

"And Peter too," said Morgan. "I was just getting to know him, but then everyone turned against him. Why do people have to be so stupid?"

"I don't know," said Harley. "But I'm sure Happy's taking good care of Peter and his Aunt May. Maybe once everything settles down, they'll let us visit them at their safe house."

"You think?" perked up Morgan. "That would be amazing!" She really missed Peter.

"I do," said Harley. "We're not the ones they're hiding from. But let's see about that park. Maybe playing with some other kids will cheer you up."

"Maybe," said Morgan. "They've always been mean to me. But maybe things will change now."

"Won't know until you try," said Harley. "Tell you what? We'll leave as soon as they start being mean, okay?"

"Okay," said Morgan, perking up. At least she could get out of the house for a little bit.

* * *

Of course the park wasn't much better. She should have known. Her dad should be here, taking her to the park instead of Harley. A tear dropped from her face, but she wiped it up. She could do this, it was just a park. And maybe the other kids wouldn't bother her now.

"I'll just be on that bench if you need me," said Harley, pointing to one nearby. "Go have fun with the other kids."

"I'll try," she said, suppressing a shiver. Memories flooded of them being mean to dad for failing to save everyone.

Leaving Harley, she walked in the sand, heading towards the slide. But before she could start, one of the girls intercepted her.

"Oh, there you are, loser. I thought we'd never see you again after what your precious spider did!"

"Shut up!" yelled Morgan. "And Peter's not a criminal! Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

"He killed Mysterio, you dolt! Would have killed us too if he had a chance. Don't you ever pay attention?"

"Yeah, well, maybe Mysterio's a big, fat liar," replied Morgan. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Don't call Mysterio a liar! What's your problem? Still crying over your precious daddy?"

"Take that back!" yelled Morgan. Why did she have to bring her dad into this? Luckily, Harley chose that moment to rescue her.

"What's the problem here?" asked Harley. "Is she giving you trouble?"

"She called Mysterio a liar!" exclaimed the other girl. "She has some nerve."

"She's being mean over daddy and Peter," said Morgan.

"Well..." said Harley. "It's not like we ever heard of Mysterio before he showed up. And it's mean to bring her daddy into this."

"He came from an alternate reality, dolt! That's why we never heard of him!"

"Harley, can we just go home now?" asked Morgan. "I doubt she'd listen to anything we'd say."

"You're probably right," he said. "Sorry the park didn't work out, Morgan"

"It's okay," she said. And it was.

* * *

"I don't think alternate realities work that way," said Morgan, once they were back at home. "How could she be that dumb?"

"Morgan, not every kid knows that stuff. You're just ahead of the curve because your dad's a genius."

"Still no reason to believe everything on the news, or insult my daddy." She leaned back on the couch, trying to get comfier.

"That was uncalled for," agreed Harley. "But scientifically, they might exist. There's just no conclusive evidence either way."

"Well, I guess the time heist could have created alternate realities," admitted Morgan. "Doubt that had anything to do with Mysterio though." If only she knew what happened there.

"Probably not," said Harley. "But Peter's not ready to talk about it yet. Can't really blame him, though."

"Me neither," said Morgan. "I wish we could change it, but... we wouldn't even know what to change."

"No way to change it anyway," pointed out Harley. "What happened, happened."

"We do have a time machine in the lab," reminded Morgan. "Don't know how to use the thing though."

"Wait, wait, what? The time machine's still here? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" asked Harley.

"The Avengers wanted to keep it a secret," admitted Morgan. "Didn't want another bad guy using it to cause chaos."

"I thought they destroyed it though."

"They discussed it," said Morgan. "In the end, they thought it was better to keep it in case another Thanos showed up."

"But... but... why haven't you used it? To you know, save your dad, or Aunt Nat?"

"You think I never thought about it?" asked Morgan. "I asked Uncle Bruce that first thing. He said I'd have better odds of blowing myself or the reality up then actually saving anyone!"

"But then how did they use it against Thanos?!" asked a confused Harley.

"They didn't actually change anything though," pointed out Morgan. "Just borrowed the stones and returned them. It's the actual changing things that's risky."

"Except for their accident in New York," said Harley.

"That might have blown Loki up," said Morgan. "Or created branched realities. Thing is, it's risky. Not like it matters since we don't know how to use it anyway."

"But what if we found out?" he asked. "If we got it going again, would you want to rescue Peter?"

"I'd want to, but again, we don't know what happened. What about dad though? It's not fair he died like that!"

"Too risky," said Harley. "I know it sucks, but we might end up undoing what the Avengers did, and then where would we be?

"What if we didn't change anything then? Like what the Avengers did? Maybe we could just go say goodbye to him. And then pop over to Peter, and warn him about this Mysterio person."

"That might actually work," Harley admitted. "Maybe. We'd have to figure out how to use it first, and we'd have to keep quiet. I doubt the adults would like it if they knew what we were up to."

"I can keep secrets," said Morgan. "This should be fun."

* * *

The next day, they headed down to the secret lab. Morgan wasn't too hopeful, but at least it was better than just sitting around doing nothing.

"This won't work," said Harley, after examining the lab. "The Avengers knew what they were doing."

"How so?" she asked. "We have a time machine, and we have time travel suits." She picked up the smallest one. "I'm pretty sure this one will fit me once it auto-adjusts."

"I think that one was Rocket's," said Harley. "But the suits aren't the problem. It's the pym particles."

"I remember! Dad and Uncle Steve had to travel back to get more! But what about them?"

"They're not here," said Harley. "Ant-Man probably took them back, which is just as well. Harder for bad guys to use if the lock and key are separated."

"I guess that makes sense," said Morgan, biting back some disappointment. "Not like it matters though. We can't save dad, and Peter might not believe us anyway."

"Maybe it's just as well," said Harley. "But still, I finally saw a real life time machine. Tell you what though? Maybe we can't use it, but maybe we can pretend it's real."

"Okay!" said Morgan, perking up. "I never pretended to time travel before! And uh.. I guess we can pretend the suits already have particles in them since we don't have any."

"We can do that," said Harley. "Here, you put that suit on, I'll try to find one that fits me. Then we can pretend that we actually know how this thing works."

"Just as well we can't for real," said Morgan. "I doubt dad left instructions when he made it. We might have blown ourselves up."

"Well, let's stop with the real talk, and start with the pretend, " said Harley, slipping on the suit. "Put yours on. So Captain Morgan, where do you want to go first?"

Morgan grabbed the small suit, and slipped it on. As expected it resized to fit her. "There we go. That suit looks good on you, Harley. Too bad you couldn't come with them."

"I'm not a superhero like your family," said Harley. "I probably would have just been in the way."

"Well, if we're pretending to time travel, maybe we can pretend we're superheroes too? Might make the game more fun."

"Good idea!" said Harley. "So, Iron Girl, where do you want to go first?

"Peter," she replied. "Let's go back, and warn him that Mysterio is a liar. And if he doesn't listen, we can deal with Mysterio ourselves."

"Good plan," said Harley, walking up to the portal. "Thankfully it's unplugged or this could be dangerous. He pushed a few buttons, and moved levers a few times. The machine stood still. "There you go, Iron Girl. Get in the portal, and I'll be right behind you. Just need to send you off first."

"Okay, Spider Boy," she replied. There wasn't anywhere to get on, so she used a stack of books to climb up to where the portal should be. Close enough to work. "Bring on the portal power."

"Okay, Ready? On Five, Four, Three, Two, One… Go!" Harley pushed a random button, but this time, the machine clicked into action. The portal appeared, all black. Unexpected, but it was just fancy lights without the particles.

"Morgan!" yelled Harley. "Try to get out of there! I'll try to shut it off!"

"Must be the backup power," she replied, trying to get off the machine. Unfortunately, she tripped on the way to the books, activating the suit.

Rocket must have stolen an extra pym particle she thought, right before being sucked into the portal.

What to do, what to do. She grabbed the gps, and pressed what looked like a back button. Nothing.

At least I won't be lost in the void, she thought, before letting the realm take her where it wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

Morgan stumbled out of the time machine, still tiny. Nothing for it, but to grow, and get her bearings. She slipped into a back alley, and made the suit grow, putting her back to normal. Slipping off the suit, she searched it. Maybe, just maybe, there was some particles left.

"Of course not," she exclaimed, taking out the tiny container. Nothing was left. She'd be stuck here unless she found more. "Why did that have to be the last one?" She folded up the suit, and shrunk it, so it fit into her pocket. No need to drag it around when she didn't have to.

Think, Morgan, think. What are you supposed to do now? Well, it would help if she knew where and when she was. Maybe someone had a paper lying around to look at. Or she could ask, but they'd probably think she was crazy. Paper was a better idea.

She sighed, and dug through the nearest dumpster. Nope, no papers at all. Just a bunch of trash. She was about to check the next one, when someone grabbed her. She turned around, only to find a policeman.

"Are you lost?" asked the policeman. "Do you need help finding your parents?"

Morgan stared. Dad always said cops were good, so maybe he could help.

"I don't even know if they're here," she admitted. "What... never mind." She wasn't about to ask what the year was.

"Well, I can help you look for them," said the cop. "Do you know anything that would help us find your parents?"

"Is Stark Industries still around in this time?" she asked. If dad wasn't there, mom would be. She'd worry about the pym particles later.

"This time? Are you playing a time travelling game? That's cute, kid," said the cop.

"My name's Morgan, not kid," she replied. "And I did travel through time."

"Well, okay," said the cop, but Morgan could tell he didn't believe her. Silly adults. "But your parents. Do they work for Stark Industries then?"

"Kinda. Daddy owns the place," she replied, only for the cop to groan.

"Not another one!" he exclaimed, making Morgan jump. "Oh, sorry kid. It's not you. We just get so many people claiming to have Anthony Stark's kid that it gets old. Now who is actually your father?"

"He really is my daddy though!" she yelled. Daddy was here! She could see him one more time.

"I'm sure your mom told you that, kid," explained the cop. "But sometimes parents just get confused over who the father is."

"Mom wasn't confused!" she yelled back. Stupid adults, not listening to her.

"Tell you what, Morgan. I'll take you back to the station, and then we'll see what we can do about finding your parents for you. How does that sound?"

Morgan weighed her options. Pym particles were more important, but she didn't know where to look. Maybe Ant-Man could get her some when he saw her. And she did want to see daddy one last time before leaving.

"That's okay," she replied. "Just don't call me a liar again."

"Okay, Morgan," said the cop. "You're right. I shouldn't have said what I did. Now let's see about finding your parents."

* * *

Morgan sighed, sitting at the waiting room. The cop wasted no time in slipping off into the back. She couldn't do much now, not with the receptionist watching her. But maybe she could get her thoughts in order.

Nobody believed her. Of course they didn't. If they didn't find her daddy, she might have to run for it. But then what would she do? She sighed, maybe it would help to review time travel theory.

From what Uncle Bruce said, she should be safe so far. The timestream was very durable. Minor changes, like simply being here, were things the timestream could recover on its own from. It would move in such a way that history more or less turned out the same.

Major changes were where the problems laid. Sometimes changes were just so big that the timeline couldn't recover on its own. That's why Uncle Steve had to return the stones in the end.

When that happened, the most likely outcome was the timeline exploding, not able to handle the strain of two different outcomes. Less likely, but better, was the new reality branching off from the old one. Then it wouldn't matter what she did or didn't do though.

Counting on that was foolish though. She'd just have to be careful, at least until she found more pym particles. After that, she'd go home to a hopefully intact timeline. Sure, it would suck, with dad dead, and Peter in hiding, but at least it wouldn't implode on her.

"Morgan, this is Ms. Malone. She's going to help me with finding your parents." Morgan stared up, wondering who she is. It obviously wasn't a cop.

"But I know where they are!" she complained, though she didn't know why. The adults never wanted to listen to her.

"Maybe, but Morgan, we have to do things a certain way," explained Ms. Malone.

"Why? That sounds stupid," she replied.

"It's.. complicated adult stuff," said Ms. Malone, and Morgan rolled her eyes. She hated the term adult stuff. "But they could take you away if we don't follow the rules."

"I guess," she replied, though it's not like it mattered. She probably wouldn't be staying here long.

"Here, let's head into his office, and run those tests. See if he really is your father."

Morgan didn't even bother to protest this time. No point when the adults wouldn't listen.

* * *

"Well, we got the results back," said the cop. "Looks like he really is your father."

"See?" said Morgan. "I tried to tell you."

"Well, we still needed to confirm it," said Ms. Malone. "Though there's also the matter of whoever you ran away from. Your mom must be worried."

"I didn't run away," she replied. She doubted they'd believe her about the time-travel.

"But there must be family looking for you."

"There isn't here," she replied. She might not know when she was, but it was at least before she was born.

"Be that as it may, we still need to check. But in the meantime, I suppose we can get in contact with your father."

"Really?" she asked. Maybe these adults weren't totally bad.

"Yes, but there's no promises. He might not want to get involved. And it might just be temporary."

"But I want to say there. Daddy would let me," she replied. Or they were that bad.

"It's not that simple, Morgan. We still need to follow the rules for these sort of things. In normal cases, we wouldn't even be able to do this much."

"Fine, but I still want to stay there."

"I'm sure they'll take it under advisement if something comes up later," said Ms. Malone. "In the meantime, get comfy. I'll get in contact with their office."

* * *

Morgan paced around the room, anxious. Daddy couldn't come himself, of course not. He was probably busy saving the world from whoever the current bad guy was. But one of his employees was going to come, and bring her to the tower. She tried to calm down, but couldn't. Her father was amazing, but this version of him never met her. What if he didn't like her?

No. Her daddy could never not like her. All this waiting and time-travel was just getting to her. If nothing else, she'd at least get to say goodbye to him again.

"Are you Morgan?" asked a familiar voice. Morgan turned around, barely able to believe it. Standing right there was her mom. "I'm Ms. Potts, your father's main assistant."

"Nice to meet you," she mumbled, caught too off guard. What was she supposed to say to her? Somehow, she didn't think calling her mom would go over too well.

"Well, aren't you a shy one? But we'll head back home now. Though you'll be in the guest room for now. I didn't have enough time to fix up a proper room."

"It's fine," she replied. The important thing is that her dad would be there. "Will daddy be there?"

"He's not in tonight," she replied, sounding a bit annoyed. "But you should be able to meet him tomorrow."

"Okay," she replied, imagining her daddy killing the bad guys. "I hope he likes me."

"I think he'll like you just fine," replied her mom. "Just give him some time to get to know you."

"I can do that," she replied. Or try to. She wasn't sure how long she'd end up staying.

"Ms. Malone?" asked mom. "When can we expect you to drop by?"

"In a few days. I think it would be best to give her time to settle in first."

"I'll call you then," replied mom. "No point meeting if Mr. Stark isn't present."

"Okay. I look forward to our meeting then, Ms. Potts," replied Ms. Malone.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Tony didn't arrive back until the early hours of the morning. Sighing, he threw down his stuff, only to be interrupted by Pepper.

"Tony!" yelled Pepper. "You better not have been at a bar again!"

"So what if I was?" he asked. "I'm allowed to have some fun too."

"Well, you're gonna have to stop being irresponsible!" she yelled. "You have a kid to worry about now."

"Kid? What kid?" he asked, yawning. "We don't have a kid, Pepper."

"Well, maybe you'd know about the kid if you actually answered your damn phone!" she yelled. "But no, your night out was more important!"

"Well, I'm listening. So tell me about this mysterious new kid. Do you have a kid I don't know about?"

"No, you idiot. It's your damn kid. And you better take this seriously. I don't want you messing up the kid even more."

"But I can't have a kid, Pepper. I'd make a horrible father," he protested.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before sleeping with all those women."

"I did!" he protested. "I was careful before doing anything!"

"Obviously not careful enough," she replied. "Point is, you have a kid. And you need to set a good example for her."

"But why me?" asked Tony. "Doesn't the kid have a mother? And are we sure it's actually mine?"

"They did a DNA test," said Pepper. Right, he forgot about the DNA he left there after all those fake kids. "I don't think there's any doubt there. And the police are looking for any remaining family, but the kid seemed pretty sure nobody was looking for her."

"She could have ran away from home," said Tony. "I've done it before."

"If she ran away from home, I'm sure the family will show up," replied Pepper. "Honestly, I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"And you're sure they didn't fake the DNA test?" asked Tony.

"Why would they? They have nothing to gain from that! But if it makes you feel better, go run your own test. And behave! The social workers coming in a few days, and you had better be on your best behavior for that!"

"Social worker? Why do we need a social worker?"

"To make sure the kids being treated properly! And to handle custody disputes if they find any remaining family!" said Pepper. "Just face it, Tony. You're stuck with the kid, and you need to get used to it."

"But I don't know what to do with a kid!" he panicked. "Can't you just handle it, Pepper?"

"No, I am not raising your kid for you. I'll help you if you need it, but it's your kid. I think you can handle a kid. It might even teach you some responsibility."

"Fine," said Tony. "You win. Just don't blame me when she gets all messed up."

* * *

Morgan yawned, slowly getting up from bed. Where am I? This wasn't her room, that was back at home. Right, now she remembered. The time machine flung her back here, to sometime before daddy died. She frowned, wondering exactly how far back she was. In all the excitement, she never figured that out. Not like the year would help much. Her aunts and uncles didn't mention years in their stories.

Actually, there was a lot they left out in their stories. Nothing major, she didn't think. Just more of that 'we'll tell you when you're older.' Hopefully it wasn't anything too important.

"You're awake, young mistress. The master is waiting for you in the dining room." The voice came out of nowhere, and Morgan took it in. She was used to random voices from all the machines at home. But this AI was new. Morgan wondered what happened to it in the future.

"Hello," she said. "You must be one of daddy's AIs."

"Indeed, I am JARVIS. It is nice to make your acquantince." Jarvis, she'd have to remember that. "Will you be heading to breakfast soon?"

"Yeah, I will," she said, before frowning. How was she supposed to get ready? All her stuff was back in the future. Well, except the clothes she had on, and the time travel suit. Though she could worry about that later, once she had some food. Maybe daddy had something in mind.

She headed out of the room, and towards the dining room. She didn't need directions, but Jarvis insisted on giving them anyway. Maybe it made him feel more useful or something. Or daddy wanted to make sure she didn't get lost. She hesitated at the kitchen door, taking a breather. What if he didn't like her? Well, she won't know until she met him again.

"So, you're the mysterious kid," said Dad, scrutinizing her. "I have to say, I wasn't sure what I was expecting. I made some food though."

"Yeah, that's me," she replied. "I'm Morgan, and breakfast would be good."

"Morning then, Morgan," said Daddy. "I hope you don't mind cereal. There wasn't much else I could make on short notice."

"That's okay," replied Morgan, sitting down on the empty chair. "I did just kinda drop in on you." She did wonder where Mom was though, but maybe something came up. She did get busy a lot.

"So, uh, Pepper said you didn't have anything when she brought you here. That's unusual when you run away."

"I didn't run away," said Morgan. "I don't think that cop believed me though. But no, I don't have anything else. It's all back home."

"Well, I guess I'll have to take you shopping then," said Dad. "Just finish your meal first. No point in us going on an empty stomach."

"Yeah," said Morgan. "That would be nice." Then she went back to eating her cereal.

* * *

In the end, daddy couldn't take her. Oh, he wanted to, but Happy thought it would be a bad idea. Something about it attracting too much attention. Morgan sighed, not understanding the big deal. How was that any different then home?

"But why?" she asked. "They'd stare anyway. And daddy can't just hide me away forever."

"Not forever," said Happy. "It's just that your dad having a kid would be a big deal to certain people. It's best not to draw attention to it until we can break the news to them slowly."

"You being with me would draw attention too," she pointed out.

"True, but it would be so much worse if it was your father," explained Happy. "At least with me, they might just think you're a relation or one of his employer's kids."

"I guess that's okay. At least for now," she replied. She did need all those new things.

"Glad you understand. We'll make it quick, so you can be back to your daddy soon."

They headed out, and to the shopping center. Morgan stared out the window, a bit surprised. There was so many people out there, more then she was used to. But at least they'd be quick.

"Okay," said Happy, parking the car nearby. "Let's try not to attract anymore attention then we need to, okay? There's no need to attract the media."

"Right," she said, used to the media. She didn't like them after they kept insulting the Avengers. Really, they tried their best. It wasn't their fault it took them five years to stop him.

Thankfully, the shopping was uneventful. Sure, people stared, but it was nothing compared to back home. At least they just watched instead of saying mean things to them. They headed back home, all the stuff in tow.

* * *

They made it home, and Happy left for the night. Probably back to Stark Industries. Morgan headed to her new room, and put her things away. She wasn't sure if there was much point, since she'd be back to the future soon. But maybe she could take some of this stuff back with her.

She left the room, and decided to look for her daddy. He wanted to talk to her anyway, which was fine with Morgan. She missed him so much after what happened. She found him waiting for her on one of the couches, so she sat next to him.

"Hopefully we don't have too many of these," said Dad. "It's just that you kinda got sprung on me, and I need to know where you came from. Pepper didn't say much about it."

"I don't think she knew that much," replied Morgan. "By that point, I didn't really feel like talking anymore." Repeating herself had been too exhausting.

"Can't say I blame you there. Sounds like you had a long day. So, uh, is there anyone looking for you? Pepper didn't think there was, but maybe the cops just scared you too much."

"They didn't scare me," said Morgan. "They just didn't believe anything I said, and acted like I wasn't in the room half the time."

"Ah, yea. That would be very one-sided then. You can talk to me though. I'm like a kid myself in some ways, so I can take you seriously."

Morgan giggled. That was true. Daddy played with her a lot, even though most adults wouldn't bother. "You might not believe me," she said. "The cop didn't."

"Try me," he replied. "So did you run away from home? Because if you did, I don't blame you. Sometimes adults can be unreasonable. But they should at least know where you are."

"I didn't run away," replied Morgan. How many times did she have to tell people that? "I only came here because of an accident. I'm sure they're looking for me, but they probably don't know when I am. So I was just going to stay until I could get more particles to make the jump back."

"Wait, wait. Slow down," said Dad, waving his arms around. "You lost me some time ago. What accident? And I have no idea what you mean by the last part."

"Me and Harley did something stupid back home," said Morgan, figuring she'd just get it out. "I really should have known better. You've warned us often enough to be careful around your machines. It was just our luck that the time travel suit was loaded, and that machine landed me sometime before I was even born."

"Okay, I don't even know where to start with that," said dad. "First off, time travel isn't a thing. You probably watched too many bad sci-fi movies at home."

"That's what you told Aunt Nat and Uncle Steve when they asked," replied Morgan. "But then you figured it out anyway."

"I cannot see any universe where that could even work," said Dad. "So, you're saying you need more juice for your time machine?"

"Pretty much," replied Morgan. "They shouldn't be that hard to get though, but I might stay a bit longer. Should be safe as long as I don't create a branched reality. I just need to find Ant-Man, and get some pym particles off him."

"Wait, Ant-Man? What kind of name is Ant-Man?" asked dad. "And if you mean Hank Pym, that isn't going to happen. He cut ties with Stark Industries years ago. Something my father did, but still a black mark, you know. There's no way you're getting anything off him."

"You never met Ant-Man yet?" asked Morgan, confused. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. "Didn't think I was that far back. And I don't know him that well, but the time machine was his idea." She sighed, processing the rest of that. "Well, without him, guess I'm taking a longer trip here then planned. Hopefully Uncle Bruce is right and nothing too horrible happens."

"You sure have a lot of aunts and uncles," said Dad. "You're sure one of them won't show up looking for you?"

"I guess it's not impossible," she replied, after thinking it through. "If anyone can figure out where I ended up, it would be Uncle Bruce. And I'm sure he'll bring extra particles. But that might not happen, and then I'll be stuck here. Sorry, dad."

"It's okay," said Dad. "I kinda figured you'd be around a lot anyway. We have some adjusting to do, but we can make this work."

"It wouldn't just be us though," said Morgan. "There's Pepper, Happy, and the Avengers to help you." She wondered how the Avengers were like in this time.

"Avengers?" asked Tony. "What the.. is the Avengers? Is that another movie you've been watching too much of?"

Morgan stared. How could he not know about the Avengers. He helped lead the group, and was one of the first. Unless it hadn't happened yet, but that didn't seem possible. Dad was always Iron Man.

"How could you not know? You're Iron Man. You have to be," she said, in a bit of a panic. Without Iron Man, without the Avengers, nothing would stop Thanos. Was this really the past, or some weird alternate reality?

"Yep, I think you've been watching too much TV, kid," said Dad. "But that's okay. Nothing wrong with TV. And you must have had a rough couple of weeks, so I can see you being disoriented."

"Not disoriented," she said. "I guess none of well, everything, has happened yet. But it will in the future, at least if my presence hasn't messed anything up yet." She hoped it didn't. The world needed the Avengers.

"Uh, Morgan, I think you're overthinking this," said Dad. "Future kid or not, you really need to calm down. If it's meant to happen, it will happen. Just try to relax, and think of other things."

"Okay," she said, but knew it wouldn't help. But what was she expecting? Of course dad wouldn't really believe her. It never happened yet.

But there had to be somebody that would believe her. Superheroes couldn't be a totally new concept, after all. Captain America was around for ages, even if he spent most of it in ice. Well, kinda. She still wasn't sure how him going back into the past even worked. Probably not much different then what she did, actually.

But that wasn't important. She had to focus on what was. Okay, so she had to make sure the Avengers still existed, so Thanos could be stopped. And there had to be somebody in this building that believed her, but with her luck, she'd be on her own for this.


End file.
